Rays of Moonlight
by Dani Rae11109
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots from Leah and Aiden's life together as the two of them explore their imprint. LeahxOC. M because you never know with these two, things could get pretty steamy...
1. It's War

**Okay, so I have been really hung up on these too. I can't seem to get anytihng out for Starlight, but this is just stuck in my head, so I've decided, what the hell.**

**If you haven't read Confesions in Moonlight or Starlight, this will be very confusing. This story is a bunch of one shots about Leah and Aiden, and I can't help but fall in love with them. They are just too darn cute! The chapters probably won't be very long, since these are just snipets of their life together.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Leah's POV_

I searched around the corner for him, knowing he was close. I just couldn't find him. The green foliage made no sound as my feet fall down, almost like I was hovering over the leaves and twigs of the forest. My body was alight with adrenaline; I could feel it pumping blood through my body so quickly that the pulse of my heart and the thudding was at an almost painful level.

I quietly pumped my gun, holding it tightly in both of my hands, leading with it. I stopped behind a huge oak tree, breathing as quietly as possible, which was difficult considering how heavily my breath was escaping. I could feel blood seeping from a small cut on my arm when I got snagged by a branch as I had run past it.

The heat was oppressive, and sweat slid down my temple and down my neck, irritating me, but I couldn't move to swipe it. I had to be aware of everything around me, the smells, the sounds. I had to be hypersensitive about everything and moving for something as minute as dripping sweat was not worth the risk. I closed my eyes and drifted through my senses. It might have looked like I was resting, but I wasn't. My mind was on full alert. I couldn't lose this. Not today, not ever.

It was much more difficult to track as a human. Though my senses were much more heightened than a human's was, my wolf senses were even more immense. I tried pulling in air, searching through the scents for his. I knew what he smelled like. We had spent so much time together that I could name every ingredient to his scent. The only scent was of clean air, my sweat mixing with detergent, and the smell of a rotting corpse nearby.

And then I heard it. A twig snapped under a foot and I froze. My heart was thudding impossibly fast, my breathing coming in heavier, though not a sound of it was heard. The noises were made by an amateur, a novice. They had never tried hunting and being hunted. Had never learned to master moving stealthy through a forest so an enemy couldn't find you.

I knew never to get cocky in these types of situations, but it was hard not too. I could feel a win coming on. There was no way in hell I would lose. I'm much more experienced at this than him, no way would I let him get me. Even though I had a strong feeling he had no idea I was behind this tree, the adrenalin somehow kicked up a notch, and sweat was now pouring down, leaving my palms a tad bit more than clammy. My breathing evened out as I heard his feet announce his approach.

By the way he was moving, I100 percent knew for a fact he had no idea I was there. None. Zilch. Nada. No way in friggen' hell did he even let the thought cross his mind. I let my mind fall silent, letting the fight-or-flight mode take over completely. And I waited.

His feet got louder the closer he got and I could now smell him, hear his breathing. He was breathing hard, as hard as I had been. He was on alert, but he didn't feel there was a threat from an oak tree. When I could tell he was right, directly behind me, I squatted down on my heels, gripped the trigger –

and was pelted with water. I looked up into green eyes laughing hysterically at me and a smile broke through my lips. I turned around to see and small deer now grazing at the foliage. He had tricked me. A ten year old had just tricked me.

"You're in for it now," I threatened darkly at him and pulled the trigger, aiming for his butt as he ran away from me.

He just laughed in response and I stood up, breaking into a dead run after him.

I continued to pull the trigger and pump the water into my gun, gaining on him quickly. For heaven's sake, I was almost six feet tall. A boy of ten years who was tall for his age still could not out run my long legs. No way. I sprayed him with the piercing water, watching as he ran straight onto the Cullen/Black property, his feet carrying him through the yard quicker than any gold winning Olympian.

Though I was right at his heels, he was fast, almost faster than me with just as much stamina and I watched as he ran for the diving board in the backyard and dived into the pool, filling the gun in the process.

I could hear snickers around me as I copied him and I ignored them. I dove quickly, dropping the gun, tucking into a perfect dive. As I hit the water, I held my breath, not breaking the surface on my way up. I could hear his panicked thrashing as he looked for me but couldn't see me. I opened my eyes and searched for him, his bronze legs visible under his trunks.

I swam to him and yanked hard on his swim trunks until I had them in my hand and quickly made for the side of the huge pool. His screams echoed off the house as I climbed out, knowing full well that he was right behind me.

I laughed at his face; it was a mask of fury and amusement.

"Give me my pants, Leah," he ordered, his voice sounding exactly like Jake's. I knew when he was old enough, he would be the Alpha, because not only was it his birthright, but the way he handled situations and the way he ordered everyone around was exactly as an Alpha would.

I shook my head. "No, you played dirty out in the forest," I answered, resolute in my stubbornness.

MacKayla laughed somewhere from beside me. She was wearing swim trunks and a bikini top Alice had insisted she wear. She tried refusing, but I knew it was useless. It's why I was standing in a string bikini, cream colored with white polka dots and a rhinestone hanging between my breasts.

"You always lose, Leah," she chuckled, sitting on the edge of the pool and dropping her feet into the water with a sigh of relief. It was a hot day in Forks.

I stiffened and crossed my arms. "I do _not_. He always manages to cheat." I pouted staring into his deep, emerald green eyes.

He sighed and shook his head, no doubt trying to get his wild mass of curls inherited from his mother to dry. "I don't really see the point in stealing my trunks," he said and I watched in shock as he pulled himself out of the pool in all his glory. Why the hell had I completely forgotten that he could care less about almost anything. Being naked _never_ fazed him.

Aiden looked at the trunks in my hand, but as if it were just a second thought, he shrugged his shoulders and strode right past me and into the glass doors, dripping wet on the expensive hardwood floor, and naked as the day he was born.

Beside me, MacKayla erupted into a fit of giggles. "How could you forget that he doesn't care?" she guffawed.

Completely embarrassed, I chucked the trunks at her and smiled at her scream of disgust, exclaiming that he wore them buck-naked and the inside part had landed on her face.

Satisfied, I walked into the house, grabbing a towel to dry off with. The solar room felt nice, cooled by the AC and yet warmth streamed in through the windows and open French glass doors. I lay down in a puddle of sunshine that had fallen on a reclining patio chair and sighed contentedly, allowing the day's stress to fade away.

My imprint and I loved to play hide and seek in the forest. I used to always win, but I would give him pointers on how to be stealthy and how to always win the game. I knew the time would come when knowing this would be necessary, so I made sure to never go easy on him. Today was the second time he had won. Lately, he had gotten to the point where I couldn't teach him anymore, and we just played because we enjoyed it and wanted to keep our abilities sharp. When he was older, I promised to teach him how to do it as a wolf.

I smiled, thinking how perfect Aiden was. Although I couldn't wait until he was older, I loved him as a child. He's smart as hell, just like his mother, and knew practically everything, or so he tells me. Even at ten, he still likes me to read to him and snuggle with him and tuck him into bed at bedtime. And I complied easily, knowing my time with him at this age was limited.

I let out a contended moan as the sun dried off the last bit of water on my stomach and dried out my bikini. Suddenly, I felt something tickling my side and my eyes flew open in alarm. I looked down into warm, fluorescent green orbs the color of newly cut grass. He had changed into shorts and a t-shirt, his hair still dripping.

"Leah?" Aiden murmured.

"Yes, Addie?" I asked, my hand leafing through his soft, wet hair.

"Are you really mad?" he wondered, his eyes wide.

I laughed and sat up, tickling him. His giggles warmed my heart profoundly. "Aiden, like I could ever truly be mad at you."

His smile was wide, showing me his missing teeth were growing in. "Stop! It tickles!"

I grinned and lifted him, falling back so we were laying together, my arm tucking him into my side. The warmth of his skin sank deep into my bones and I closed my eyes, my hand running up and down his back.

"Leah?" he asked, his voice small, and I could hear his breathing even out even as he spoke.

"Hmm?"

He had reached across my stomach then, grabbing my hand in his and holding it near his head on my chest. "I love you," he whispered.

I could feel my heart expand as I whispered the words back to him. I would wait endlessly for him. And I knew he would wait for me in return.

* * *

**Review! Don't be suprised if chapter 2 is up shortly. There is something I really want to do with them.**


	2. Kiss Me

**I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter. I think so far it's my favorite, although Aiden's inner monologue as an adult is funny. He can go from sweet to horny in a matter of seconds.**

**Anyway, as always, enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Aiden's POV_

"Leah! Wait up!" I yelled, chasing after her as she ran towards the forest behind our house in Forks. Her laughter lit up the world, ricocheting off trees and singing back to me.

Though I was slightly annoyed to have to run after her, the sound of her laughter brought a huge shit-eating grin to my lips. It was hard to believe that most people hated her laugh. She would get people constantly telling her to shut the hell up, and I found it difficult that such a beautiful laugh could elicit such animosity towards it. I would hear others complain about it, and it took me a few years to understand that they could not stand the sound of it. Me? I loved it.

I couldn't help but stare at her ass as we moved through the stillness of the nature. Lately, I had begun to feel different towards my imprint. I knew it was a long time coming, and I knew that things between us would change eventually, but it still caught me off guard. Confusion swarmed me, even now, as I felt this strong urge to push her up against a tree and just devour her.

I ran up beside her, breathing in her earthy scent. Just her smell alone brought me to arousal and I prayed to God that she didn't notice and nor would she. Leah turned her head and awarded me with a smile. And that was it.

I grabbed her by the waist and yanked her into my arms. Using our momentum, I turned us as we fell backward so that I landed on my back, and she landed safely on my chest. I needed an excuse to touch her, and I figured tackling her would be the most subtle.

What I hadn't thought to calculate was that when we fell, her face would be completely level with mine, along with her lips. Her pink, wide, full, luscious lips. Lips I have spent the last week and a half mesmerized by.

We stared at each other for a half a dozen heartbeats, and I made sure to commit everything about her face to memory: her small, almond-shaped dark brown eyes, her three freckles on top of her dainty, slightly sloped nose, her high cheekbones, her smooth flawless skin. I studied the arch in her brows, the way her short hair gleamed black. She told me once how she hated to have short hair, and that when it's long it's thick and wavy. It made me sad that she would have to shift for the rest of her life to be with me. And that meant short hair forever.

Never allowing my eyes to leave hers, I reached up and ran a hand through her soft hair and she sighed, leaning into my palm.

I knew in that moment that I loved her. Not that I hadn't before, because I sure as hell did. This was a different love. This was the type of love that brought people marriage and babies. Before, it was the love of family and friendship. Platonic type love. But not this. My heart was swelling with it, nearly overflowing. And by the look in her eyes, I knew that she felt it too.

Suddenly, she pushed off me and to her feet with a nervous laugh and I felt cold at the loss of her warmth. Pulling at my hair, I stood up as well, brushing off dirt and grass.

"Sorry," I mumbled, at a loss. "I didn't account for the lack of gravity."

She smirked, and just like that, the nervousness and awkwardness fell away. Leah grabbed my hand and we slowly meandered our way into the forest. I intertwined our fingers, throwing her my award-winning smile.

She blushed, and pushed a short strand of hair behind her ear. Though she did have short hair, it was still long for a wolf. She always kept it on the verge of being too long, so that she could at least try to feel like a girl. I thought she looked amazing either way. Especially with the way her shorts showed off her tan, smooth legs and her tank top allowed her shoulders to be visible for my hungry gaze.

I rubbed my thumb on hers as we padded towards a log by a stream. As we sat down, I pulled her into the left side of my body, feeling her warmth heat me so much so that the right side of my body grew cold. Her head lolled onto my shoulder and we were quiet for a while, taking in the scenery and the sound of the small creek running with melted snow from the mountains.

"This feel nice," she breathed, breaking the stillness of the forest. We had been in silence for so long that even though she wasn't loud, it seemed deafening, her words echoing back at us.

"Yeah," I agreed, tightening my hold on her body.

I looked down at her, knowing that she was the most perfect person in my entire life. My world, my heart. My soul. Without her, I would be a person without substance, just a shell of a man and I knew it. I needed to tell her soon or I would explode. My heart started to beat faster when she looked up at me, blinking in surprise and I watched as her long lashes brushed her cheeks like the crescent moon brushes the sky as it moves across the starry night. Just looking at her, I felt everything become whole. And I wanted to tell her all of this, with my poetic side that I'd never shown anyone else but her. Not even Ravyn or Mac.

I ran a finger over the apple of her cheek, taking pleasure in the way her breath got caught up in her throat as she breathed. "Leah," I whispered, fascinated by the minute movements of her facial features. "Your eyes are as dark as the night, and yet they glow," I breathed, letting my words take me away as I got lost in her magic. "Your skin is as tan as brimstone, but as soft as the new dewy petals on a flower that just opened up to the sun. Your hair flows down, moving like water towards the shore, and yet it's the color of a raven's wing, shinny, and gleaming like the reflection of the sun on a window.

"When you look at me, my heart flutters. And when you touch me, I feel as if I might explode. My stomach clenches and releases butterflies, and I as I feel your breath upon my face, I feel at home. Because when I'm with you, the world falls away. With you, the only thing that matters is the ways you make my heart swell and pound a hard, quick rhythm out against my ribs."

Her breath came out in a whoosh. I smiled at her and leaned in, my lips making feather light touches to her eyelashes. "Your lashes are long, and they curl to your cheek." I moved up to kiss her eyebrows. "Your eyebrows arch over the most beautiful eyes that I have ever beheld." I kissed her forehead, lingering there, whispering the words against her soft skin. "This holds something dear to me, something that challenges me and allows this beautiful girl to breathe and live and dance." I kissed both her cheeks, lowering to her jaw line. "Your jaw fascinates me, the way it moves as you talk, but this," I said, moving to the corner of her lips, "enthralls me the most. The way they lift in a warm smile makes me want to kiss it, right here." And I proceeded in doing so.

By this point, she was putty in my hands, leaning towards me, her eyes glazed over. "Aiden…"

"Yes?" I asked, smirking.

"Hurry up… and kiss me already," she demanded, placing her hands on my cheeks and pulling me towards her. "Please."

And so I did. Tentatively, my lips touched hers for the very first time. With a soft sigh, I pulled her deeper into my arms and whispered what my heart knew so well, much longer then my brain had. "I love you."

My lips molded to hers as if they knew exactly what to do. Though I had never kissed anyone before, I felt experienced and any nervousness faded away. With Leah, everything was second nature. Just like pulling away and resting my forehead on hers, letting our breath mingle against our faces.

"God Aiden, I love you so much," she murmured, her eyes stealing mine and making me drown in the brown depths. "I've waited so long for you. _So_ long."

I leaned in and kissed her again, taking her next breath of air into my lungs. _This was it,_ I thought, _this was my life, Right here in my arms, this is what and who I am. _She_ is my substance._

It felt as if everything came together then, pieces of myself I hadn't realized were apart. Our imprint bond grew tighter, the string holding us together tauter. We were destined for each other, made for each other. My love is what saves her, and her love is what keeps me sane.

My hand slid down to her throat. With gentle licks at her lower lip, she opened up to me, and for the first time, our tongues met. Her jaw flexed beneath my hand as our tongues danced together, and I kept my hand there, fascinated. She moaned low in her throat and I dragged her into my lap, where I was certain she could feel my painful hard-on. Something I'd been sporting around her for the past week and a half.

"Leah," I groaned against her lips as she ground herself against me.

Her head fell back, and the most breathtaking look fell across her face as she yelled my name. I furiously attacked her neck as she shuddered above, totally confused, but at the same time incredibly aroused. And the breathy mews she was making only made it worse.

Once she stopped shaking, her hips halted against me. Her head fell to my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her safely in my warm grasp. Her gasps for air and her heart slowed to a much more normal rhythm. "Addie…"

"Leah, what the hell was that?" I asked, moving her head so it laid on my bicep and her eyes looked up at me.

A beautiful blush crept up to her cheeks. "It's been a while," she muttered sheepishly. "Like twenty something years. Right handed isn't the same."

I stared at her blankly for a millisecond before I broke out into a huge ass grin. "Your telling me that you came just from rub-"

She kissed me, effectively stopping all conversation between us for a good, solid twenty minutes, this time without anything happening besides some tongue action. Finally, once I knew my lips were good and chapped, I pulled away gently, tucking her into the crook of my neck.

"Wanna talk about Sam?" I asked like an idiot, running our perfect moment.

She huffed out a sigh. "There isn't anything that I haven't told you already. He broke me in half. End of story."

Leah hated to talk, which never went in my favor because I was the type of person who loved words, who loved talking. "Well, how about we start off with telling me I'm a much better kisser than him," I told her.

Her laugh told me that she wasn't upset I had brought him up, and I was forever thankful. "Like you had to ask? I've never… that is, I haven't…" She cleared her throat, her cheeks pinking. And I realized that I found a subject that could make her squirm. "He never made me… you know." Her eyes rolled to the ground in embarrassment.

Gently nudging her shoulder with mine, I said, "No, I don't. I'm only fifteen to your forty-one."

Her eyes shot up to my face. "You aren't gonna make me say it," she said, her voice incredulous. "You _know _what I'm talking about."

I shrugged helplessly. "Leah, I am so confused right now," I lied.

Apparently she bought it for she blurted out," He never made me come like that, that hard, ever. And you did with all of our clothes on and me dry-humping you." Her face was beet red, as well as the tips of her ears.

I laughed so hard that I nearly fell off the log, and it didn't help that she tried to push me off.

"I can't believe you made me say it!" she screeched, pissed off.

I just smiled up at her, grabbed her wrists in my hands, and yanked her back into my lap where she tried to hit my chest with her fists. "God, I love you, baby."

Leah stilled in my arms, going pliant as I breathed out the words we knew so well. With a ragged sigh, she leaned up and mashed her lips to mine. "I love you, too, so much. So much, Addie."

Just like that, she wasn't mad at me, well not until we came home to a laughing Ravyn. It pissed her off so bad, and made her extremely mortified, that she punched him in the nose for laughing at her, right before I gave him a black eye for listening in to us, and then, of course, she stomped off with not a word to me. But I made it up to her when she went to bed and found that I had written out the poem I had said to her in the forest, before telling her how much I loved her.

"Oh Aiden," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Still mad?" I inquired, cupping her cheek in my palm and rubbing away salty moisture with the pas of my thumb.

She shook her head, and lightly kissed my lips. "Never. I can never truly be mad at you."

"I love you, Leah."

"And I love you, Aiden."

That was the first night where I fell to sleep with her wrapped up tightly in my arms. The first night of many others. Our love, though probably unconventional, was something I wouldn't trade for all the world. Especially since she _was_ my world.

"Forever and always, Leah," I whispered into her hair as she fell asleep.

Nothing could ever change the way I feel about her.

* * *

**Review! :) thanks guys.**


	3. Deal

_Aiden's POV_

My hand touched her stomach, feeling the taut muscles against my warm fingertips. We were in our bed in Alaska, and Leah's back was spooned up to my front, my arm thrown protectively over her waist. She was asleep; her breathing was even and smooth. With a wide smile, my head nuzzled the crook of her neck and I just breathed her in.

We didn't try for this. God knows we wanted to eventually, but it was an accident for it to happen this soon.

After Mac viciously killed the Volturi, we really didn't have much to worry about. The Denali's took over and word spread all around the Vampric community. Laws changed and stayed the same and the newly self-appointed leaders took their new position up in Alaska. No one wanted to go up against them, especially since we all preferred them over the Volturi.

With this new development, we really didn't have anything to fight against. We all stayed in human form, content and happy and free. Alaska was beautiful in the spring. Hell, it was just beautiful all the time, all-year-round. We hiked and kayaked. We went snowboarding and snowmobiling before it melted. We hadn't a care in the world.

Then Leah changed. She became moody. I held her against my chest as she cried over a flower that she found dead on the floor after Hailey's Husky puppy Avalanche tried to eat it. I let her yell at me when I left my wet and dripping snow pants on the floor in our bedroom. I made love to her when she got hornier than ever. I even watched chick flicks when she felt like a good cry and laugh was needed.

We never thought anything of it. Mom did though. When Leah cried after I snapped at her over getting mad that I hadn't put the toilet seat down for once, my mother looked over at us and smiled. _Smiled_. I was freaking out because Leah hated crying. She never cried and now she was standing in front of me crying because I'd snapped at her and it was my fault. And my mother was _smiling_.

One day in May, after a good two weeks of the New Leah, my mom came up to me and asked me to help her with her garden. After we all turned ten, my mom kinda had an "empty nest," so to speak. So to replace the empty feeling she'd sometimes get, she learned gardening from Esme. Turns she was a natural. After that, we all knew when she asked us to help her in her garden, we were either in big, _major_ trouble or she just wanted to talk. For a while there, it was almost always the first.

I flowered her out the back door, our booted feet loud against the patio. Her garden wasn't huge by any means, but it was quite significant. She grew flowers. Daisies, tulips, lilies, you name it. She loved her flowers. She gestured for me to kneel beside her petunias and she soon did the same, her knees sinking into the soft soil.

"How is Leah?" she asked, picking weeds out of the ground.

I sighed, my hands wrapping around ugly weeds as well. "The same. Her moods change so quickly I'm constantly worried about what I'm gonna say."

"Yeah, I heard it can get pretty bad. I was lucky, aside from throwing up, I wasn't too bad when it came to mood swings," she said calmly.

My head whipped toward her. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Language," she scolded gently, maternally. She has this thing of maintaining peace in her gardens. No swearing or debauchery. I think she's slowly growing senile, myself. "Did she throw up today? I think I might have heard something that sounded like it."

"Yes," I said slowly. Leah woke up smiling and cuddly that morning and then promptly jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet.

"Oh Aiden. I never realized you were so dense," mom lovingly announced.

Shaking my head, I stood up. "Can't you just tell me?"

Smiling, she stood up and hugged me, pulling away to place her dirty hands on my cheeks to kiss my forehead. "You're going to be a father."

Leah stirred in my arms, dragging me away from my thoughts, her perfect ass rubbing against my junk that quickly hardened against her. I mean, even though she was asleep doesn't make me any less of a man. "Aiden," she murmured. "How long have you been awake?"

I peppered butterfly kisses along her neck. "Not too long."

Leah lifted a hand and wrapped it around the one against her small bump. "You thinking about the baby?" She turned in my arms, her head making a beeline for the comfort of my chest.

"Always, sweetheart. I'm always thinking about her."

I felt her teeth nip at my chest. "She could turn out to be a _he_, you know."

My arms tightened around her when she wrapped a warm hand around my morning wood. "No, it's a girl," I managed to get out on a short breath.

"I'm hoping for a boy myself," she whispered, letting go of me.

_Great_, I thought. She goes form horny to thoughtful like the flip of a switch. Repressing a sigh, I gently moved her head away from my chest so I could kiss her nose and see her eyes. "How come?"

Her arms went around my neck, holding onto my shoulders. "Because I want a little boy that looks just like you."

"Funny, I want a little girl that looks just like you."

"Don't wish for that. I am nothing special. I'm hoping all our kids have your eyes."

"But I like your eyes," I protested, kissing the closing lids.

She smiled. "I like yours."

We kissed gently for a moment. After we pulled about, I said, "How about a compromise."

"Aww, I hate compromising. Can't you just agree with me? I'm the one who's gonna get fat here," she muttered playfully.

"You are not going to get _fat_. You're going to be _pregnant_. There's a difference."

"_Fine_," she said dramatically falling to her back on our mattress. I followed after her, her perfect – and bigger – breasts providing a wondrously soft pillow against my cheek.

"So, a compromise?"

"If you're just going to keep insisting, then fine."

"How about we just hope for a perfectly healthy and beautiful baby, although we know it's gonna be perfect and beautiful anyway, since you're her mother."

I watched Leah's mouth open up into a perfect little O as she whispered out "AWWWWWW!"

Right before she attacked me.

Her lips savagely ate mine, her tongue stealing into my mouth and finding every crevice and corner. She straddled me, completely naked after I made sensuous love to her the night before.

There was nothing slow and sensuous now. She like a wild, caged, horny beast, quickly impaling herself and riding me in record time. I moaned, reaching up to palm her sensitive breasts, my thumbs rubbing over her dark nipples. Her head fell back, her hands coming up to cover mine as she quickened her rhythm.

I let her hands take over and, knowing she was close, I found her bundle of nerves with my fingertips and with two quick flicks, she came. Collapsing on top of me, Leah was a quivering mess.

I gently rolled her over after I let her relax and slowly, lovingly, brought her to another climax before finally finding my own.

Afterwards, when Leah's head was resting drowsily on my shoulder and our hearts had finally reached a steady rhythm, I heard a quiet, sleepy whisper against my skin.

"Deal."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I thought it was perfect my self :) Review, and if you didn't already know, the sequel to Starlight is up. It's called Light Wave Reflections. Go check it out if you havn't already.**


End file.
